classic_cartoon_network_fan_2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Read
Ow! I've just been hurt by this cactus -Arthur Arthur Timothy6 Read is the son of David Read and Jane Read, and is the brother of D.W. and Kate. He is a third grader in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. Appearance His current standard outfit consists of round brown glasses, a yellow sweater with a white polo underneath, a white undershirt tucked into blue jeans with a brown belt, white socks, and red-and-white sneakers. His undergarments vary between white briefs, white boxer shorts with blue polka-dots, blue Bionic Bunny boxer shorts, red Bionic Bunny underwear, and sky blue boxers with dark blue bunnies. While Arthur's trademark is his aforementioned pair of glasses, it is unclear how the glasses stay on (because of his ears being located on top of his head). In the early books, Arthur wore brown shoes (as opposed to his now staple red-and-white ones), like his friends Buster and Francine. Arthur's shoes have white laces in the cartoon, but red Velcro straps in the books. Appearance and skills Arthur is a mediocre pianist, though he has shown that he can truly play when he is motivated. However, he can forget to practice the piano at times,8 where he might not play the right note at a recital. He was originally taught by Mrs. Cardigan, who retired in "Arthur Plays the Blues" and was transferred over to Dr. Fugue's, but was once temporarily expelled for not practicing enough. Although he is average to well in school most of the time, he occasionally receives help from the Brain.[citation needed] Arthur enjoys reading - his best friends were shocked after he left a book on the ground in "Arthur Goes Crosswire." Also, he remembers reading many exciting books in "The Short, Quick Summer." At times, he helps out Buster, who has a general dislike in homework, whom he feared was falling behind and could repeat the third grade.9 He is occasionally referred to by his full name when he gets into trouble, although his middle name Timothy wasn't actually mentioned until "Arthur's Big Hit" from Season 4. Arthur is generally polite, kind and friendly with everyone. Despite his politeness, Arthur sometimes has a tendency to break promises his parents have given him, such as to not touch the computer during his mother's tax season, to clean up his room like being told, and to practice the piano - which he does other things instead. He is also known to "play with his glasses" whenever he lies, which D.W has caught him doing before. Despite being a generally good natured kid, he is shown to have a meaner side in the episode "So Funny I Forgot to Laugh", where in which he teased Sue Ellen about a coat she had got as a present, and the teasing turned into harassment, going as far as Arthur Photoshopping a dog's head onto Sue Ellen's body and emailing it to her. While Arthur only thought Sue Ellen was overreacting thinking it was all in good fun he immediately apologized as soon as he realized he hurt her feelings showing that as soon as he realizes he's doing something wrong he'll do anything to make it right again. He can also be quite bigoted when it comes to people's tastes, such as D.W.'s love for Mary Moo Cow and Crazy Bus that he claims are "babyish"; and for Francine's pet cat Nemo, in which he exaggerates about his only bad experience over a cat in the past, claiming that those animals are evil. Due to his bigotry, he tends to be stereotypical and insist that he's the one in the right mind. Arthur is also not one to get angry so easily but when he snaps, the other kids are quite frightened by it. In "Arthur Cleans Up" while cleaning up the park with Pal for company he passes by the Tough Customers who start littering right in front of him and tease him about it but after Pal starts choking on their garbage, Arthur angrily stops the Tough Customers from leaving and scolds them to help him clean up. In Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest (episode), he is on a tirade during most of the episode. One of his outbursts demanded help from his friends and family, but at the same time says: "THIS IS '''MY' JINGLE. WE ARE GOING TO DO IT MY WAY!''". Sue Ellen, usually a tough no nonsense character, responded by hiding behind Buster and his tuba. In "Arthur's Big Hit" D.W. tries to make Arthur's model plane fly and throws it out the window only for it to break apart, having told D.W. countless times that model planes are not for flying and she is not to touch it. Arthur's anger gets the better of him and he punches D.W.'s shoulder. In "A is for Angry" Arthur and the Brain play a best of 3 checkers match to see who will represent their school in a competition, at the start Arthur excited while the Brain is bored resulting in Francine and Muffy to start pep rallies to support Arthur and shun the Brain. Arthur gets annoyed by this, tells them to give it a rest only for Francine and Muffy to start pep rallies to support the Brain and shun Arthur. When Arthur learns of this, he snaps which scares off his friends and announces that he's quitting the competition and storms off home. Arthur has the potential to be an intelligent person but tends to be one who doesn't use common sense, much to the annoyance of his parents (especially his father). An example of this was in "Arthur's Knee," when he told D.W. to not tell Jane and David that he cut his knee from a lima bean can (D.W. wanted to explain to David why lima beans are "bad" for you). Arthur competes on Lakewood's soccer, track, and baseball teams, as well as on a bowling team against Mighty Mountain. He won the school Spell-a-thon, plays piano in the band, and was one of the founding members of the Lakewood Pride Committee. Allies * Leafy * Garfield * Roboty * Homer Simpson * Keroro Adversaries * Duncan * Magilla Gorilla Category:Contestants Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Males Category:Team Authumn